


OS Collection

by paynogirl93



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynogirl93/pseuds/paynogirl93
Summary: A collection of my one shots. Most of them were originally in French but why not translating them for a bigger audience!





	1. Me Ves Y Sufres

This imagine is inspired by a song by a British band called Hope of The States. They aren't together anymore but this song always make me so emotive.  
\---------------------------------------------  
My life is a complete mess. Since childhood, I've always been a bad girl. Well that's what I'm thinking about myself. I'm a poor rich girl born in the wrong family. I don't think I deserve to be here, on this planet called Earth. Nobody seems to care about me so I can do any mistakes and nobody notice.

 _I've got no good in me for anybody_  
I've been ruined by the lies I told to everybody  
It's so desperately sad that my life has come to this  
I hope there's something better than this for me

I was brought in that rich family house when I was 4 years old. My new parents already have a son, Louis. They adopted me cos my biological mother was someone in the family who had drug problems and they decided to take care of me. Louis is my age. He's cute and funny, but sometimes so harrassing. I'm only seeing him as the disturbing brother, the one who just want you to get out of your mind at any time, any places. He tells me everyday that I won't do anything in life. He tells me I got no talent.

 _I used to think I had something to say_  
But my dumb ideologies gave me away  
I keep my mouth shut, but it's always the same  
Over and over and over again

I'm trying to express myself about this situation. It's already been months that he's dragging me deep down into black thoughts. I'm trying to speak with my friends, well I dunno if they are really. No words can get out of my mouth. It's impossible for me to tell others how I feel.  
Even when his friends are at home he finds the time to argue with me and let me being the bad one, who is so mean with the others. It was so hard to live with it.

 _Today I am wrong again, but it's not surprising_  
Once more heaven has forgotten me so everybody  
Clap your hands together for me, as I watch my world collapse  
Don't waste your sympathy on me, cause I made it all

This day was like all the others. I've spent it being bullied by the popular girlies, having difficulties to concentrate. As usual I locked myself in the girls bathroom crying my heart out. I got out a few minutes later, my eyes so red from the tears that ran down my cheeks.

 _My mistakes happen so much it's success_  
But I'll drag you all down into my sorry mess  
I said I was sorry, but it's always the same  
Over and over and over again

I bumped into this guy. I remembered him from a party my brother Louis did a couple of weeks ago.

-Anything wrong sweetie? asked me the long curly haired boy.

-no and don't call me sweetie please, I said.

-I'm Harry, and don't cry. You are such a beautiful girl, he told me with a gentle voice.

-It's probably a Louis' trick again, I spatted. I'm pretty sure you are just here to get me in your bed.

-Stop please! I really care about you, he said.

-please leave me alone! I don't need any help I'm okay, I reassured him.

I know Louis just wanted to make me feel bad. He thinks he's funny, but he's just so mean with me, but adorable with all his good old friends. In front of our parents, I'm the demon. That's maybe why he asked his friend Harry to get me in this trap. Harry swears it's not but I doubt it.

I have been doomed from the first time I tried  
To find something to save me from all of my lies.

Months later, I was still struggling with my self-esteem. I made a new friend, Jesy. She was cool and helped me to get through all the bullying I was victim. Harry, on his side, tried to approach me but I was still scared of what he can do. He invited me to parties and to the movies. I tried to resist but it was impossible. This guy, these deep luminous green cat's eyes. My feelings were mixed so i gave him a chance.

After a couple of dates, I realised he was a sweet guy, caring about the others, not like my so-called brother. I've opened up my heart to him. He couldn't help getting me my first real loving kiss and we soon became a real couple.

Despite all the negativities, it taught me to get rid of all the mean things of life and that even with some scars left, hope is still there.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Y/N,_

_I'm feeling it's time for me to write down on a piece of paper how I'm feeling about our relationship since I first met you. We were best mates since high school and our relationship evolved into more in the past years, past months. Then, we had this huge row, this big fight that got us parting ways. Thinking about it, I knew I hurt you, I knew that you are probably destroyed inside. But,on the other hand, I regret all these little things I've done, these words that I shouted without any particular reason, just because I was angry at you. We set the bedroom on fire, burning of happiness once and now throwing all the good things away. I hope you'll receive this letter in the next couple of days. I want to know what life brought you since you left me alone in my big luxurious London flat. It's hard to tell our feelings on a simple piece of white-lined paper. Could you please accept to meet me in this coffee shop on Adelaide Street. We could warmed up ourselves around some hot chocolate in this beloved place we used to go near your own apartment? Would you say yes? with all my love, Liam xxx_

 

I was hoping from the bottom of my heart that she would give an answer to that letter and coming over to join me. It wasn't her fault really, from what I knew. I had to mirror this image to the society, the image our management wanted me to be. Modest, these horrible and vile snakes forced me into this glamour and fake superstar life. I was feeling so ashamed. This girl helped me to see how life can be simple, with the highs and the lows, with the challenges and easier footsteps. She wanted a family, raised with good values. I messed that up cos I listened to these managers, caring only about money and fame. I found myself in a devilish position going and hopping to one relationship to another because of the agency. From the deepest cut of my heart, I've always loved her. All that I've said in that letter was written with precaution and consciousness. Everything was true and she shouldn't think it was entirely her fault. I just hoped she would be okay after all. I mean, it wasn't my intention to say these horrendous sentences and breaking up with her. I hated myself so badly. I was waiting, sitting comfortably and sipping my hot coffee. Thoughts were flying all around my head. I was crossing fingers. I wanted to win her back despite everything that happened. Nervosity was growing up on me and my heart pounded so heart in my muscled body. She was standing, her long dark blonde hair flying with the wind, near the entrance of the coffee shop. I've hoped with all my heart that everything that we broke will be fixed soon. I knew it was going to be difficult. Forgiving someone is not a thing that is being resolved in a second. I just wanted to explain myself to her, being honest about my feelings. She deserved all the love in the world. She walked closer from the small wood table where I was sitting down. I was shaking a little bit, being nervous, trying to not show it. She sat in front of me, dreaming and sad. I wanted her to listen to every bit, every word that I had to say, all the excuses i had to make. Yes, everyone can do mistakes, but I'm swearing to god, that despite all the storms that we fought for, in between all the obstacles, she was the one and only in my heart. We had a long discussion, our hands and fingers entertwined slowly. I wanted her to know how I've regretted all the things I've said and done and that I was keen to give her everything she wanted. She dreamed to get a normal life, with the man she loved, with a closed and tied-strong family. She hoped to have a man near, to be there for her and to take care of her future children. My career shined all over the world and I had to run throughout every corner of the entire planet, under the scrupulous glances from the cameras, for concerts and promo tours. It was impossible for me to make any promises to her. She became angry and couldn't handle the situation, so she left, barely without some words. This meeting sitting by with a strong cup of coffee was my last chance to explain how I felt and finding a solution. She was looking deeply in my big brown eye. She drank every bit of what I was telling her, all the mean things that were burning in my heart, all the feelings that I was hiding in the deepest corner of my heart. I saw her face, emotionally drained with a little tear dropping on her sweet rosy cheek. It had killed me to see her suffering like that, but she needed to know the truth. My career was my entire priority and I didn't want her to be affected by that. Being in that public neutral space was the best to discuss in a calm, quiet way. I had to push aside my egocentric attitude, explaining myself and understanding what she really needed. How to get her back? How to avoid that she could be leaving me for good. How to convince her that my lies won't get to her again. I had no excuse for all the cruel things I've made. A couple of minutes later, she grabbed her purse, telling me that she had an emergency with her sister who needed her immediately, well maybe it was true, maybe it wasn't. She looked at me with steamy, teardropping eyes with all the rage and sadness she could have had. I didn't moved, sad and worried at the same time, seeing her going away again. Will she ever come back to me? Will she make up her mind and walking away for good after I told her the truth? After all, I've just been honest.


End file.
